dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Super-Flyer Returns/Transcript
(Theme Song) (Couch Gag: Everyone rushes to the couch, but Etta and Pterano are flung out.) (New York City is seen from above, suddenly a loud scream is heard.) Super-Flyer: Oh, duty calls. Superfemale-Flyer: Let's see who is needing our help. 2004 Sam Raimi Earth-96283 Spider-Man: I'm coming with you! Superfemale-Flyer: Hello, Spider-Man. Spider-Man: Hi, Superfemale-Flyer, Super-Flyer. Super-Flyer: We heard loud scream calling for help. (All of the 3 superheroes are flying to see what's happening and it's revealed that the scream belonged to a little girl who was kidnapped by a bunch of thieves.) Spider-Man: They are delaying! Hurry! Super-Flyer: We have to save that little girl! Superfemale-Flyer: Or else she might get hurt! Spider-Man: (orders) Charge! (They hear a whoosh.) Spider-Man: Whoa! What's that? (Smoke bomb explodes, then a little Longneck dressed in black ninja suit appears) Spider-Man: Coughing Who are you? Ninja-Neck: (introduces himself) I'm Ninja-Neck. Super-Flyer: Where did you come from? Spider-Man: Are you a competition or something? Super-Flyer: I think he's just a random fan of ours. Ninja-Neck: You'll see, you ignorants! Spider-Man: Feh! Ninja-Neck: Gotta go. (smokebombes and vanishes away) Superfemale-Flyer: Coughing Phew! His bombs smell like Sharptooth's breath. Super-Flyer: Not! Like dead fish! Spider-Man: Hey, you two! When you were arguing, the thieves escaped with the little girl! We have to find them and save her! Super-Flyer: (blushes under his mask) True. Spider-Man: Now go! Super-Flyer: Roger that! (At Rocky's apartment...) Littlefoot: I'm bored. Ali: What shall we do? Mutt: We can watch Super-Flyer and Superfemale-Flyer in action. Ruby: (leans on Hyp's chest) Dreamily Oh, Super-Flyer, Super-Flyer, oh. Hyp: (whispers to Mutt's ear) I think she's in love with him. Ruby: What did you say? Hyp: (makes a fake smile) Nothing! Ruby: Don't make a fool out of yourself. I know what you said. Mutt: Gulps Hyp: (nervously smiles) I said "I think you're in love with Super-Flyer." Petrie: (eats jelly pudding) This jelly is deeeeelicious! Wild Arms: And sticky. Cera: (eats a chocolate bar) Hmm, this chocolate is delicious too. Petrie: Mine jelly is better! Garfield: D'oh! Wild Arms: (eats a carrot) Well, here we go again. (In the room a cloud of smoke appears and Ninja-Neck comes out of it) Wild Arms: Aah! WHO are you? Littlefoot: Shorty! How's ninja-ing? Shorty: Not well, brother. Spider-Man, Superfemale-Flyer and Super-Flyer are pretty sceptical about me. Ruby: (sighs dreamily again) Oh, Super-Flyer. Ali: I think you should prove them your skills. Littlefoot: Yes, and they will change their mind. Shorty: Yell Littlefoot: That's my bro! Hyp: (drops his jaw) Getor: Cooing Hyp: Shorty, is that you? Shorty: Yes, Hyp. Petrie: (taking a bath on jelly) Sighing Oh, this is so nice. Cera: You mean Shorty being ninja or whatever he is? Wild Arms: No, you silly. He's talking about the jelly bath. (In between 2nd Ave and E 113th St...) Bron: Papa, have you seen Littlefoot, Shorty and the others? Grandpa Longneck: Not yet, Bron. Bron: He's propably with his friends at Rocky's apartment. Grandpa Longneck: I thought so. Bron: Did you see something interesting Grandma Longneck: Yes, Spider-Man saving innocents. Bron: Look! Grandma Longneck: Where? Grandpa Longneck: Dearie and-- and-- Bron, are you OK? What are you seeing? Bron: I see... Gasps 3 SUPERHEROES!!! (The Berry-Bellies, the first one with blue suit, goggles. The second one with red suit, tiara. The third one with white suit, headband standing on a rooftop and jump down, land on their bellies.) Berry-Belly #1: Wow! This is great! Berry-Belly #2: Yes! Berry-Belly #3: Squeaks Grandpa Longneck: Who are you? Bron: Where did you come from? Grandpa Longneck: Are you superheroes? Berry-Bellies: WE ARE THE BERRY-BELLIES! Bron: Berry-Bellies? Berry-Belly #2: Yes, I'm 2, this is 1 and 3. Bron: What are you doing here? Berry-Belly #1: Saving city, what else. Bron: (thinks) Didn't I see them before? No, that's ridiculous. (out loud) Very nice to meet you, I'm Bron and these are my parents-in-law Grandma and Grandpa Longneck. Berry-Belly #2: The pleasure is all ours. Berry-Belly #1: What can we do for you? Grandpa Longneck: Can you give us your autographs, please? Berry-Belly #2: (At Curt Connors' lab...) Curt Connors: (happily) I got it! I made a disease which can turn people into lizards. Rocky: Really? Nod: Yeah, really? Guido: (stares at the disease) Rocky: (his jaw drops) Curt Connors: I need a volunteer to test it. (Nod and Guido hides behind Rocky) Rocky: (rolles his eyes) Cowards! I'll try it! Guido: Please be carefull. Rocky: It's just a water. Nod: I don't think so. Guido: (thinks) I'm afraid already. (Rocky drinks the disease and nothing happens at first) Dr. Connors: Or make your arm muscular. Rocky: Whoa! Nod: Yeah, whoa! Guido: Nod? Nod: Yes? Guido: I'm afraid a little. Nod: Of what? Guido: I think it's gonna be a long day. (On W 42 ST...) Hyp: Dad? Hyp's Father: Yes, son? Hyp: Can we please watch Spider-Man in action? Hyp's Father: Well, why not. Hyp: Yay! (hugs his father tight) Hyp's Father: (hugs his son too) Let's go! (Scene cuts to Littlefoot and Rhett arguing) Rhett: Oh Littlefoot, your club isn't for big I.D.K.S.C! Littlefoot: (thinks) I-D-K-C-S, wha-Hey, I'M GONNA TELL MY DAD! Rhett: Feh! Littlefoot: Ha! Rhett: (sticks his tongue at him) Littlefoot: (turns around and see Ninja-Neck) Ninja-Neck: Littlefoot, look out! (Green Goblin appears in front of the little Longnecks) Green Goblin (2002): (laughing evilly) Hahaha! Littlefoot: Who's that? Ninja-Neck: Green Goblin. Green Goblin: Very well, you brats! Ninja-Neck: Who do you call brats?! Green Goblin: You three! Ninja-Neck: I'll show you who is brat here! (Meanwhile Spider-Man, Super-Flyer and Superfemale-Flyer defeated the thieves and saved the little girl. She was so happy that she hugged the superheroes tight and asked them for an autograph and a photo. They granted it, she thanked them and returned to her parents who were nearby. Suddenly Green Goblin appeared in front of the superheroes.) Spider-Man: We have company! Super-Flyer: Who? Spider-Man: Green Goblin! Green Goblin: Hahaha! Ninja-Neck: (dodges him, but the villain quickly ducks) Spider-Man: Give up! Green Goblin: Never! (Then a superhero came out of nowhere with a cloud suit, cape, headband, it was Wind-Neck) Littlefoot: Who are you? Wind-Neck: I'm Wind-Neck. Green Goblin: Wind-Neck?! Super-Flyer: Sighs Glad another hero is here. Wind-Neck: (uses his wind powers to blow Green Goblin far away) (Everyone cheers while Doc comes to see what happened) Doc, the Lone Dinosaur: Did I miss something and who are those young superheroes? Littlefoot: Doc, allow me to introduce Ninja-Neck and Wind-Neck. Ninja-Neck: Hi there. Wind-Neck: Hello. Doc: Nice to meet you. Spider-Man: I have another partners now. Littlefoot: Yes, you have. (Scene cuts to Hyp, Getor and their father walking in Central Park) Hyp: Dad? Hyp's Father: Yes, son? Hyp: Are you happy? Hyp's Father: Yes, why? Hyp: I just had to assure. Hyp's Father: You didn't have to. Getor: Giggling Hyp's Father: Anyway, did you see Spider-Man? Hyp: Not yet. Hyp's Father: Sooner or later he will appear. Spider-Man: (swings on his webs) Hello, guys! Hyp: Spidey! I knew you'll come! Spider-Man: We have new superheroes! Hyp's Father: Really? Getor: Cooing Spider-Man: Yes, Ninja-Neck, Wind-Neck and 3 Berry-Bellies. Hyp: Wow! Spider-Man: They just appeared and I don't know where did they come from. Hyp's Father: Interesting. Hyp: I already met Ninja-Neck, but not the others yet. Spider-Man: Well, let's go! Hyp: Yay! (At Times Square...) (The grown-ups are chatting with Melanie, Mary Jane, Tricia, Austin, Ed and Ali.) Tria: What a wonderful day, don't you think, sweetie? Tricia: Ah. Mr. Threehorn: Feh! Tria: (scolds him) Topsy, don't be so grumpy! Grandma Longneck: You wouldn't believe that! I, Grandpa and Bron met 3 superheroes, the Berry-Bellies. Austin: (wideyes) Ed: (his jaw drops) Austin: Heard I right? Melanie Griffin: Did she say "Berry-Bellies"? Mary Jane Watson: I heard that too. Ali: Mother, can I go and see them? Ali's Mother: Yes, sweetheart, but be carefull. Mama Flyer: Interesting, VERY interesting, don't you think, Mrs. Swimmer? Mama Swimmer: Yes, Mrs. Flyer. Mama Flyer: I thought so. (Pterano appears in front of his sister.) Pterano: Hello. Mama Flyer: Hello, big brother. Pterano: What are you all talking about? Mama Flyer: About new superheroes in the city. Pterano: I saw two already, Ninja-Neck and Wind-Neck. Mama Flyer: The others are called the Berry-Bellies. Pterano: (drops his beak) Wow! Mama Flyer: You are happy, aren't you? (Pterano begins to sweat) Mama Flyer: Pterano? Are you OK? Pterano: (nervously) Uhh... yeah! Uhh... could you...uh...go to Downtown Manhattan? Mama Flyer: Sure. (Mama Flyer goes to Downtown Manhattan while Pterano quickly hides to an alley, starts to put his super suit on and after a while Super-Flyer comes out.) (On E 45th St....) Spider-Man: Hey! Rhino! I knew prison's ain't wide enough to hold ya. Rhino: Wide enough? You're funny. Spider-Man: I don't think so! (tries to tie him with spider webs, but the villain rips it) Rhino: Your webs can't stop me! Super-Flyer: (yells) Super-Flyer's coming! Wind-Neck: (blows the villain away) Invisi-Teryx: (makes himself visible) Invisi-Teryx's the name! Elasti-Teryx: (stretch his wings and legs) I need to be more flexible. I'm Elasti-Teryx by the way and this is Cutie-Horn. Cutie-Horn: Laughing (Green Goblin appears) Green Goblin: You think you can beat me? Sailback: (appears in front of everyone) The name's Sailback. Spider-Man: Can you please defeat him? Green Goblin: Not so fast! (The Vulture appears) Super-Flyer: Oh, boy. Another villain. Vulture: (looks at Superfemale-Flyer) Hiya, beauty! Superfemale-Flyer: Leave me alone, you buzzard! (punches him) Vulture: Ouch! Spider-Man: This is what you get! (Electro appears) Wind-Neck: Take this! (tries to blow him away, but no use) What? Electro: (shocks him with his electric powers) Super-Flyer: I'll take care of Wind-Neck and you handle Green Goblin! Spider-Man: Fine. Green Goblin: Evilly Spider-Man: Let's do this! Electro: HAHAHA! Green Goblin: (finds himself tied in Spider-Man's webs) Spider-Man: I got you! Vulture: Screech! Super-Flyer: Stay away from my partner! (Ninja-Neck appears) Ninja-Neck: Hello. Electro: WHO ARE YOU?! Ninja-Neck: I am Ninja-Neck! Vulture: (tries to attack him, but Super-Flyer quickly protects him) Ninja-Neck: Thanks. Super-Flyer: You're welcome. (The fight between superheroes and supervillains continues on) Vulture: Dino-Superheroes?? You seein' this, Electro? Electro: Never seen one before. Vulture: I got this. Spider-Man: Oooff. Green Goblin: (blasts at him) Super-Flyer: Watch out! (The blast goes off, throwing Super-Flyer into a building) Wind-Neck: (uses his wind powers to bring him back) Spider-Man: Are you OK? Super-Flyer: Don't worry about me. I'm always OK. Ninja-Neck: We'll take care of the villains. Spider-Man: Yes. Vulture: HAHAHA! Super-Flyer: (gets up and punches him) (Then a rumble is heard, it's the Berry-Bellies hopping and blasting berries and the villains retreated) Berry-Belly #1: That was GOOD! WE WON! Berry-Belly #2: YEAH! WE DID IT! Berry-Belly #3: With Joy Ninja-Neck: That was awesome! Superfemale-Flyer: You were great! Ninja-Neck: Who are you, guys? Berry-Belly #2: The Berry-Bellies. Spider-Man: Where ARE these superheroes coming from? Ninja-Neck: (shrugs) Super-Flyer: (thinks) Do I know them? No, that's ridiculous. (out loud) What an honor to have another heroes in the city! Spider-Man: Well, I guess our job is done here. (Spider-Man, Super-Flyer and Superfemale-Flyer went back to Rocky's apartment) Act 2 (At Rocky's apartment...) News Anchorman: (on TV) Breaking news! The NYC has new superheroes! It looks like our Spider-Man, Super-Flyer and Superfemale-Flyer have another partners! Ruby: (leans on Littlefoot) Dreamily Oh, Super-Flyer. I want to see him again. Littlefoot: Did ya see that? Wild Arms: I have no words. Cera: Another superheroes? Hyp: Great, isn't it? Chomper: It's awesome! (jumps in joy) Garfield: YES! Ducky: I'd like to meet them. Yep, yep, yep. Shorty: (nods his head) Mutt: I can't already wait! Hyp: Yeah, me too. (Mud-Neck with mud suit, mud hat, Cream-Neck with cream suit, cream hat, Thunderneck: black suit, mask, Thunderfemale-neck: grey suit, mask appear in the room) Littlefoot: Oh! WHO are you? Mud-Neck: I'm Mud-Neck. Cream-Neck: They call me Cream-Neck. Thunderneck: The name's Thunderneck. Thunderfemale-neck: Thunderfemale-neck's the name. Ruby: Do you know Super-Flyer? (sighs dreamily again) Chomper: Can you give me your autoghraphs, please? Ducky: Me too, please. Cera: I'd like to have one too, please. (Nod, Guido, Rocky, Dr. Connors and Peter Parker comes in) Rocky: Hi, guys! Nod: Guess what! Peter Parker: Sorry I'm late. I was bussy with, you know. Dr. Connors: Hi, dinosaur kids. Wild Arms: We saw new superheroes on TV. Littlefoot: They are so cool! Guido: Cera, where's Petrie? Cera: (shrugs) I don't know. (Guido sees Petrie bathing in the jam) Petrie: You should relax, Guido. Guido: I think you shouldn't do that. Petrie: What? Relaxing? Guido: No, bathing in the jam. You will be sticky, unable to fly and it's non-hygienic. Petrie: Oh, come on. Guido: Alright then. (falls in the jam) Sighing I'm changing my mind. Petrie: It's nice. Guido: Yeah, it is. Littlefoot: Gross. Peter Parker: Ughh. (Later...) (The Gang with Rocky and Garfield played Hide and Seek) Rocky: 16...17...18...19...20! Mutt: Whoa! That was fun! Ducky: Yep, yep, yep! Spike: Next time we can find food. Jessie Wilde: Your idea is not bad, Spike. Garfield: D'oh! Look who is flying here! (Super-Flyer and Superfemale-Flyer flies in with Ali) Super-Flyer: HERE I AM! Ali: Look, Ruby who is here! Ruby: (turns to them and see Super-Flyer and squeaks in joy) Hello, Super-Flyer, Super-Flyer, hello! (then she happily hugs him tight) Super-Flyer: Easy, easy. I need an air to breath. Ruby: Oops, sorry. (she releases her hug a little bit) Super-Flyer: Never mind. (gives her an autograph) Superfemale-Flyer: (whispers to his ear) Father, do you think we can tell them the truth? Super-Flyer: We have been keeping it so long, then why not? Littlefoot: Why not what? Shorty: Tell us, please. Super-Flyer: (begins to sweat again) Maybe later. Shorty: Why not now? Thunderneck: You must be Super-Flyer, right? Mud-Neck: Nice to meet you. Cera: Guys! I can't get Petrie out of the jam! Wild Arms: He got stuck in it! Petrie: That OK! Me no stuck! Guido: The jam's so good. Petrie: Me glad you like it. Guido: We can do this everyday. Petrie: Ooh. Guido: Yeaahh. I was wrong with that. Sorry. Petrie: Me for it! Hyp: Hey, Petrie, Guido! Get out of the jam and come to us! Dr. Connors: Look what Rocky can do! Rocky: (makes his arms muscular) Jessie: Ooh! (almost passes out) Melanie: What a handsome! Garfield: Ooh, wait! Rocky's changing! Rocky: What is happening with me?! Ali: That's not good. Super-Flyer: He's getting scales. Garfield: Scales? Super-Flyer: Hmm... (Later...) Rocky: I don't want to stay like that! Dr. Connors: Well, you chose it. Peter Parker: You're not helping him! Shorty: I knew this won't be good. Superfemale-Flyer: We need to stop his transformation. Petrie: Man, me need to wash this jam off. Guido: (touches him) You're so sticky! Petrie: Me know, right? Super-Flyer: Wait a minute! Don't wash yourself! Petrie: Why? Peter Parker: You can use the jam to help us! Nod: Yeah, to help us! Ducky: Yep, yep, yep! Chomper: Bring as lot jam as you can! Mutt: We are going to eat it? Ducky: No, you silly. The jam will be used as a weapon. Guido: L-L-Look!. Rocky: (he is now a lizard creature) Rraagghh! (Everyone scream in fear and try to hide anywhere) Littlefoot: What happened to Rocky? Dr. Connors: He's turned into some lizard creature! I've been through this when I tried to grow my arm back. Mutt: We have to do something! Ali: But what? Wild Arms: I don't know. Ninja-Neck: (comes out of the smoke) You want some of me? (The Lizard grabs Ninja-Neck swinging him into a wall, then ran out the window) Garfield: Are you OK? Ninja-Neck: Find the cure! I'll take care of these supervillans. (jumps out of the window) Hyp: Mutt, you can get mad and turn into a monster too! Mutt: You're right! Hyp: Good! (pushes Mutt out the window) (Mutt gets mad and transforms into his monster form) Dino Monster: Rraagghh! Hyp: Whoa, I can't believe it worked! Dino Monster: Thanks! Littlefoot: Great! Let's save the day! The Gang: YEEEEESSSSS! (Superneck: yellow suit, domino mask, Superfemale-neck: pink suit, domino mask, Jam-Flyer: jam suit, goggles, Laser-Horn: silver armor suit, helmet, Hunger-Tail: leaf suit, leaf hat, Mind-Swimmer: water suit, tiara, Bat-rex: bat costume, Butter-Runner: butter suit, headband, Super-Glider: orange suit, goggles, Fire-Runner: fire suit, fire mask, Ice-Thumb: snow suit, ice mask and Lightning-Runner: auburn armor suit, Thor-like helmet, they all appear in the NYC streets) (Peter Parker runs into the alley to put his 2004 Earth-96283 Spider-Man suit on and follow the dinosaur superheroes) Spider-Man: Go get them! (Green Goblin, Scary Death, Rhino, Vulture, Electro and Venom are trying to find the superheroes) Green Goblin: Where are they?! Scary Death: Did you find 'em?!?!?! Rhino: Not yet. Vulture: They are so sly. Electro: Sooner or later I'll get them! Venom (2007): ME TOO! Vulture: In Frustration Scary Death: Quiet you dumb bird! Green Goblin: They can hear us! Venom: We'll prepare them nice surprise. Electro: Yes! Us! Venom: OK. Here's the plan. Vulture: What plan? Electro: Plan for defeating them, of course! Green Goblin: So what are we gonna do? Venom: We'll hide until they'll come and we'll defeat them! Scary Death: Sounds like a great plan. Cliff Mars: I'll help you! I'll finally get my revenge! Rhino: Who's this guy? Electro: Ah, who cares. Vulture: At least he will help us in the fight. Scary Death: We won't let Spider-Man get away with that. (Outside...) Superneck: (flies with Superfemale-neck, Super-Glider, Jam-Flyer, Super-Flyer and Superfemale-Flyer) So what's the plan? Superfemale-neck: We'll surprise them! Superneck: And we'll defeat them! Laser-Horn: I can't already wait! (prepares her horn to blast) Super-Glider: Do yo see them? Jam-Flyer: Not yet. Super-Glider: Sooner or later they will show. Jam-Flyer: And we will kick their butts! Super-Flyer: Save it to the fight. Spider-Man: Super-Flyer's right. Lightning-Runner: (prepares his lightnings) That would teach them! Rapid-Horn Twins: (speeds and booes at Laser-Horn) BOO! Laser-Horn: Ahh! (she accidently blast laser at Bat-rex, but he ducks in time) Bat-Rex: Watch out! Mind-Swimmer: (uses her mind) According to my mind they should not be far. No, no, no. We'll teach them not to mess with us. Yep, yep, yep. I'm sure we'll win. Bat-Rex: We must! Wind-Neck: He's right. Spider-Man: Everyone ready? Mary Jane Watson: Ready when you are! (At the Daily Bugle...) J. Jonah Jameson: It's all over the city. We have new superheroes. What a pleasure surprise. I'm sure they will defeat the villains. I didn't even imagine that. Robbie Roberson: Isn't it wonderful, Mr. Jameson? J. Jonah Jameson:What do you mean? Robbie Roberson: To have more superheroes in our city. J. Jonah Jameson: Yes, it is. Robbie Roberson: I knew you will agree! J. Jonah Jameson: We have to know their names! Robbie Roberson: And make an interview with them! J. Jonah Jameson: Right! Robbie Roberson: Can I see them? Ted Hoffman: Can I see them too, please? J. Jonah Jameson: You MUST! Ted Hoffman: I knew it! Robbie Roberson: Let's go! Ted Hoffman: Before he'll kick us out of here! J. Jonah Jameson: I heard you! Ted Hoffman: OH-UH. (In the sewer...) Rainbow-Swimmer: Hiiiii, fellow superhero. I'm Rainbow-Swimmer. Sailback: You can help us in the fight. By the way, the names's Sailback. (Outside...) Spider-Man: (climbs on the wall) Everyone who can fly distract them. I'll tie them with my webs. You see, it's easy. When we are done, we'll hand down them to police. (web swings) Jam-Flyer: Please try not to catch yourself like the last time. Spider-Man: I'll try! Super-Glider: Everyone know what to do? Superneck: I sure do! Superfemale-Neck: We'll show them! Super-Flyer: And save the day! (On the ground...) Lightning-Runner: Everyone ready? Fire-Runner: Ready when you are! (prepares his hands to create a fire ball) Ice-Thumb: Yeah, we are ready. (creates an ice statue) Dino Monster: Rraagghh! I am! Fire-Runner: I see you are. Laser-Horn: (blasts a little laser from her horn, but away from the others) Hunger-Tail: (chews some leaves) I have to eat to have more strength. Mind-Swimmer: (uses her mind) According to my mind they are not very far. No, no, no. Lightning-Runner: I'll throw at them my lightnings! Butter-Runner: (slides on butter) And I'll throw butter under their feet. Jump-Tail: (jumps in front of everyone) Hiya! Fire-Runner: OK. What's your name? Jump-Tail: Jump-Tail. Hunger-Tail: Great to have another helper. Elasti-Teryx: LET'S DO THIS! Berry-Belly #2: (appears in front of the dino-superheroes) Hello! Berry-Belly #1: We are the Berry-Bellies! Berry-Belly #3: Squeaks Berry-Belly #1: He said "Hello" like us. We are here to help you. (his tummy growls) Ooh. Berry-Belly #2: What's happening? Berry-Belly #1: My belly sense are tingling! I have to control it. Berry-Belly #2: (prepares her berries to blast them at the villains) Bat-Rex: (flies above and yells down) I don't see them yet! Fire-Runner: Never mind! We are prepared already! Spider-Man: (swings on his webs) I'l kick their butts! Berry-Belly #1: (blasts his berries) Yay! Spider-Man: Not yet! Superneck: We didn't even find them. Fire-Runner: (rolles his eyes) This is gonna be a long day. (At 3rd Ave...) Bron: Where could all the superheroes be? Mama Flyer: Maybe they're busy by saving someone. Mama Swimmer: They sure are. Mr. Threehorn: What we'll do? Pretending we are in danger to attract them here? Bron: NO WAY! Hyp's Father: Why not? Doc: Because it's not fair to pretend the danger. (The Lizard jumps out of nowhere) Mama Flyer: (screams in fear) AAAHHH!!! Bron: What's that?! Doc: I wish I knew. Hyp's Father: OK, everyone. Hold still. And try not to panic. You musn't panic. Bron: (panics) AAAHHH!!!!! (The Lizard bites Hyp's Father's leg, making 3 gashes) Hyp's Father: In Pain (The superheroes appears in time) Fire-Runner: (blasts his fire at the Lizard) Wind-Neck: (blows at the Lizard) Hyp's Father: Finally they showed up! Tria: And they'll save us from that monster! Superneck: (salutes to the grown-ups) Superneck's on the way! Bat-Rex: Don't worry, ladies and gentlemen. We are Dino-Superheroes. And we're gonna save you. By the way, I'm Bat-Rex. Butter-Runner: Call me Butter-Runner. I can throw butter under the villains's feet. And sliding on it. I'm great. Jam-Flyer: Jam-Flyer's the name. Ninja-Neck: (meditating) Focus. Focus. Focus. The Lizard should not be far. I can smell his scent. He's still out there. Bron: Look what he did to Mr. Runner! Hyp's Father: (Looks at his 3 bloody gashes) That beast. Oohh, my leg. I hope it'll heal. Mr. Threehorn: You all are our last hope! Dino Monster: Rraagghh!!! I'll show him! Bron: (shakes his body in fear) It's the monster! Fire-Runner: Don't be afraid, he's on our side. Ninja-Neck: He won't hurt you. Super-Glider: Let's find The Lizard and change him back to normal! Mama Swimmer: Wait! He's not a monster but human changed into a monster? Hyp's Father: Ouch. My leg. Please go and take care of him. I'll be fine. Just go. Mama Swimmer: Let me carry you, Mr. Runner. Tria: You have to rest now. Doc: I guess the day didn't end yet. Act 3 (On Essex St....) Lightning-Runner: (looks around but see nothing) I see that I see nothing. Berry-Belly #2: We neither. Berry Belly #1: Yeah. Super-Flyer: (flies with Superfemale-Flyer and Spider-Man) Do you see him? Spider-Man: Not yet. He had to hide somewhere. Superfemale-Flyer: And to wait for us. Spider-Man: Just be patient. Dino Monster: Mutt smash! Spider-Man: Yeah. How 'bout we try it too? Check it out. (webs at a mailbox and throws it at the street light) Dino Monster: Mutt like it! Fire-Runner: (prepares his fire balls) Just wait till I'll get him! Ninja-Neck: Everyone shut up! I need to focus. (meditating) I feel something strange. It's The Lizard. And he's attacking innocent citizens. Everyone scream and call for help. Some kids got seperated from their parents. And now they are stucked in dead end. They cry and call for help. Poor little boys and girls. If we don't do something, they will be eaten by The Lizard. One of the boys tries to scare him by doing karate and roaring. But no use. One of the girls is trying to run away and call for help. But she's been picked up by The Lizard. She screams and kicks him, but no use. Wait. She bit him and he let go of her. That's it. I'm done. Spider-Man: You heard what he said. No questions. We have no time. Spider-Man We have to go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring We have to go adventuring and find that scaly beast Mind-Swimmer Yep, yep, yep at least You'll find that cure from the DNA Fire-Runner Hope you don't get eaten Bat-Rex I hope not Butter-Runner It's time to levitate Lighting-Runner Or lightning to shock Ninja-Neck Or meditate Spider-Man Or swinging around Dino Monster Mutt will smash! Spider-Man So if we go adventuring, adventuring There's just one thing We're gonna find a cure somewhere We have to go adventuring right now Everyone We're gonna go adventuring now! Mind-Swimmer: (uses her mind) I feel him. Yep, yep, yep. Butter-Runner: (prepares her butter) Let's go! Bat-Rex: We musn't fail! Cream-Neck: Or the citizens will hate us! Mud-Neck: And calling us zeroes! Thunderneck: Instead of heroes. Dino Monster: Mutt no wait! Fire-Runner: Easy, easy. Spider-Man: We have to do something. Before it's too late. And I'll be zero. I can't afford it. Any idea, guys? Lightning-Runner: (shrugs) None. Berry-Belly #3: Questioningly Lighting-Runner: He said "Can we call other superheroes?" Spider-Man: I know Captain America very well. He can help us! Ice-Thumb: (prepares his ice) Yeah, he can help us. Hunger-Tail: (accidently pukes his chewed leaves at Mind-Swimmer) Oh, sorry. Mind-Swimmer: Don't do that ever again. No, no, no. (Meanwhile...) Green Goblin: Venom: TBA. TBA. TBA. Vulture: TBA. TBA TBA. TBA. Electro: Cliff Mars: Green Goblin: TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. Electro: Sir, TBA. TBA. Scary Death: Vulture: Cliff Mars: Vulture: Venom: Green Goblin: (Above...) Super-Flyer: (lands on a rooftop) TBA. TBA. Superfemale-Flyer: Father, everything OK? Super-Flyer: Jam-Flyer: Super-Glider: TBA!!! Spider-Man (TBA) TBA? TBA!! Super-Flyer: (thinks) TBA. TBA. TBA. ''So it's time... to reveal my secret. ''(takes off the mask) Superfemale-Flyer: Super-Glider & Jam-Flyer: Gasps (takes off their goggles) Spider-Man: Oh no. Guido: Petrie: Pterano: Superfemale-Flyer: Petrie: Superneck: Superfemale-Neck: Spider-Man: Petrie: Pterano: TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. Spider-Man: Guido: Category:The Land Before Time Category:Transcripts